You Are Truly Special
by Elli-Dawn
Summary: I wrote this for my friend who has been feeling down about her art. Never give up on something you enjoy just because you feel unappreciated. That goes for anyone else who might read this too!


Loyd was concerned as he saw how despondent Julia looked as she lay on her bed. Loyd noticed she had been down quite often lately and it worried him; no matter what he did to try cheer Julia up, nothing seemed to work. "Julia?" Loyd said while walking over to her, she responded by facing the other way on her bed. "Please, leave me alone..." A muffled voice could be heard from her direction. Loyd stopped in his tracks and looked on sadly, feeling helpess. "Okay Julia, if that's what you want." Loyd turned to walk out of the room when suddenly his face lit up as if a light bulb went off; he raced out to set his plan in motion right away.

A few hours later, Elli' Julias close friend had turned up at Philip Chateau after receiving a phone call from Loyd expressing his concern for his fiancé.

Loyd ran out to greet her. "Miss Elli, I'm so grateful you could make it on such short notice." Elli smiled as he bowed his head several times in thanks. "Not at all. You said Julia isn't doing to well right now and I'm more than happy to help my dear friend." Loyd smiled, happy to hear those words. "Thank you. I really hope she will listen to you. I'll take you to her now." Loyd motioned for Elli to follow and led her to Julia's room. Elli slowly opened the door and as expected she was met with the sight of Julia sprawled out on her bed; Julia didn't even notice she was being watched.

Signaling to Loyd that she'd take it from here, Elli walked into the room and waltzed right over to the downhearted Julia. "Hey Julia, long time no see." Elli said in a light-hearted manner. Julia groaned as she heard the familiar voice, turning her head to see the owner of the voice she immediately jumped up in bed. "Elli!?" Julia gasped, she had not expected it to be Elli the one who was talking to her. Elli beamed from seeing her friends shocked expression. "What are you doing here?" Julia's mouth slightly hung open as she asked.

Elli giggled, "Your dear Loyd contacted me. Now tell me, what's troubling you?" Elli sat herself next to Julia and looked at her kindly. "I'm here to talk if you need to or if you just need a shoulder to cry on." Tears welled up in Julia's eyes as she looked at her friend, before facing towards her lap, "I don't know anymore..." Elli gently pat Julia's back as she paused briefly trying to hold back her tears, "I just feel like I'm a failure, you know? Everytime I finish one of my paintings, I just feel like it's no good..." Julia looked towards Elli as tears started to roll down her face. "I'll never be as good as the famous artists, no matter how hard I try I just don't see any progress in my work..."

Elli's eyes shook sadly, she understood exactly how Julia was feeling. "Julia..." Elli sighed as she began to speak, "Please don't think like that. Your art is beautiful, it's something unique, created by a very special artist." Elli noticed how Julia was taking every word in as she spoke. "There might be many talented artists out there but they aren't you. I love your art, I don't care how it might look. You could say it's the worst art ever but I'll still love it, you know why?" Julia tilted her head curiously as Elli placed a hand over her heart. "Because it comes from the heart, that makes your art special. You should be proud, you make me and so many smile just seeing your work. That alone is a reward."

Julia's eyes shook, she was so moved by her friends words but she still didn't seem to be fully convinced. "But..." Julia looked down once more, "I'm not sure... I really don't know if I'm as appreciated as you say." Julia bit her lip as the tears resurfaced once more." Elli sighed softly as she thought on how she could cheer her up. "Julia, I also felt the same. I wanted to give up writing. I felt like I was a worthless writer and that there was so many better writers out there I could never compete." Julia looked back towards Elli, interested in what she was saying. Elli's eyes shook as she faced the ceiling, remembering her not so distant past. "I thought I'd never be a writer someone would like or look up to, I started to think what's the point?" Elli looked back to Julia and gazed seriously at her. "But, I then realized I lost the real reason behind why I wrote." Julia tilted her head, most interested in what her reason was. "What was it?" She whispered softly.

Elli let out a deep breathe before continuing. "The reason why I write? Well I write because it's something I enjoy and to see even one person feel moved by my writing, that is what makes me happy and feel like it was all worth it." A smile formed on Elli's face as she spoke. "I know how much you love doing what you do, don't just give up on it. It would make me very sad to see you give up on something you love. As long as you enjoy your paintings, everyone will enjoy them with you, no matter how little or how much attention you might get." Elli paused to catch her breath. "You will always have my support. Don't forget we all love you. I love you and don't forget Loyd does as well. Uh, of course my love is a different love to his." Elli placed a hand behind her head as she started laughing nervously. And finally for the first time, Julia smiled and began to laugh. "Haha, I sure hope so otherwise I'd be worried."

Elli let out a sigh of relief, she was so happy to see Julia smiling and acting like herself again. "So from now on, we do what we love because we want to not because we feel like we are forced or need to strive to be better to please others. And as long as we love what we do, so will everyone else." Elli then embraced her friend in a tight hug before letting go, she then placed her hands onto Julia's arms as she peered into her eyes, "Promise me, from now on you won't put yourself down or feel beneath everbody else. We are special, irreplaceable, feel proud of who you are and the happiness you can bring to this world." Julia's eyes wavered, she looked moved to tears, tears of happiness. Placing a hand infront of her mouth, Julia nodded her head. Elli beamed at her as she softly patted her head. "I'm happy you are feeling better. From now on, let's work together to bring smiles to everyone's faces!" Elli had a fire in her eyes as she spoke with determination. "Yes..." Julia softly whispered. "Let's do it!" Julia raised her voice, now looking equally determined.

Seeing the look of determination on both of their faces they couldn't help but burst out in laughter. "Your face, it's so cute! Elli said while laughing. "Nu ah! Your face is cuter!" Their laughter filled the room when suddenly the door creaked open, they immediately turned their attention in the direction the sound came from. Seeing that he was sprung, Loyd laughed nervously as he shyly walked into the room. "Uh, I'm sorry..." Loyd face was incredibly red, he had hoped to have not been found out he had been eavesdropping, but it seemed he had leaned a little to hard against the door.

Julia looked at him in surprise. "Loyd?" Seeing how the two of them were looking at each other, Elli took it as her cue to leave. "Well, thank you for your invitation. I'll be on my way now." Elli spoke cheerfully as she strolled over to exit the room; turning around to face them as she reached the door, Elli spoke her final words before she left. "Have fun you two." Elli winked at Julia playfully before taking her leave; her giggles could be heard echoing down the corridor.

Loyd and Julia were left speechless from her actions and couldn't help but just shrug their shoulders as they focused on one another. "Julia... " Loyd's eyes shook as they searched her face. "How are you fee-" Loyd was unable to finish his sentence as Julia pulled him down on the bed and kissed him. The warmth flowed serenely between their lips as they thoroughly enjoyed the moment. Loyd was overjoyed, it had been so long since Julia did something like this, he didn't even know what to think.

After sharing many sweet kisses, 'to make up for missed time', the couple finally parted. "I'm feeling a lot better, I'm sorry to have worried you." Julia spoke seductively next to his ear in heated breaths, causing his face to grow slightly warm. "I'm glad..." Loyd softly whispered, barely able to get any words out due to how Julia was acting.

Loyd didn't think getting Elli over would have worked as well as it did but seeing the spark back in Julia's eyes, Loyd knew it was the best decision he ever made.


End file.
